Divergence
by ajremix
Summary: Clone Wars/RepCom.  Takes place some time in the Imperial Commando novel. Squad 40 chases down a Jedi.


"/We've got a positive id,/" Niner's voice echoed in Darman's helmet, rough with exertion, "/target is Commander Ahsoka Tano, former padawan of General Skywalker./"

"/_Perfect_,/" Ennen snarled, "/if she's as crazy as her master, this is going to go down harder than the mission with Camas./"

"He still died in the end," Darman retorted, darting around civilians who scrambled to get out of his way.

"/Yeah. At the cost of Bry./"

The tightness in Ennen's voice made Darman think it prudent to keep quiet. Instead, Rede picked up the slack.

"/I think she's got a buddy. I can see someone following, but I can't get a good visual./"

"/Dar, you keep on Tano, try herding her to either the southeast or southwest corridor so Ennen or I can cut her off. Rede, watch her shadow- if it's another Jedi, notify us and keep your distance. All of you- do not engage alone./"

The three commandos snapped off "Understood," before dropping off the active line, focusing on cornering the Jedi. Within two corners, Darman managed to get Tano into view, the white and dark of her head tails tangling in the hood of her cloak. She was fast, but obviously hurting from some earlier injury. She kept to the crowds, hoping the civilians would keep him from shooting though their presence also kept her from drawing her lightsaber.

Well, if she wasn't willing to put civilians at risk... Darman lifted his deece, firing a short burst at the Jedi's heel's, making a cacophony of shrieks go up around them. He saw the Torgrutan glance over her shoulder as if shocked that he actually fired, then made a sharp turn down an alley way.

"Niner," Darman snapped into his comm, "she's heading your way!"

"/Negative on that,/" Niner replied, voice suddenly straining, "/she's turned into a deadend! Darman, hold back until Ennen and I-/"

"We are _not_ losing this Jedi, Niner! I can hold her there!"

"/Dar-/"

He clicked off the line, a red haze creeping through his brain and the only think Darman could think was that the Jedi was to be killed. The Jedi needed to die.

Darman turned into the alley just as Tano skidded to a stop by the far wall, trapped. Her lightsaber flickered to life before she turned, before she even heard the next set of blaster bolts being fired at her. He needed to get her off balance, he needed to get in close, keep her from running. He needed to get that lightsaber away from her.

One of her hands waved out and a crate hurtled at him. Darman rolled to the side, came up on his knee firing and Tano inched along the back wall, trying to get an open path to the mouth of the alley again. Darman saw a flicker of movement off to the side, saw a door open by Tano's shoulder, saw her almost eviscerate the Neimoidian that had come to see what was going on. Tano froze in panic and fear and that one moment was all Darman needed.

He scored a hit through her hand, lightsaber blasted across the alley and before she could reorient herself, before she really felt the pain that shot through her arm, Darman was on her. She ducked his punch and managed to deflect a knee to the chest, but her legs faltered and a backhand caught her across a montral, knocking her off her feet. When Tano attempted to reach out for her lightsaber, Darman stepped on her wrist, grinding his boot into bone and raised his deece to her head, pointblank.

Two shots pounded into Darman's back, crackling over the light shielding of his armor. He turned reflexively and the butt of a pistol smashed into the side of his helmet. Dazed, Darman stumbled back, only just able to keep his feet and his weapon trained on his target. A body slid into the space between Darman and the Jedi- a human male, so unkempt and wild-eyed that if Darman wasn't so intimately familiar with the face he might not have recognized him as a fellow clone.

A sense of betrayal roiled in Darman's stomach. "Stand down, traitor!" He snarled at the intruder.

The other clone's eyes narrowed, blocking Tano with his own body. "Never."

It was only one word, one low, growled out word but Darman heard it as clearly as he saw it in the clone's eyes and stance, in the way Tano briefly touched his elbow before pulling her lightsaber back to her. Darman saw it all and his betrayal turned to nausea, to a twisting coil of pain and devastation and fury.

His eyes darted between the two, unwilling to believe what was before him. "No," the barrel of his deece shook, just barely keeping on target. "No. Nononono_no_!" His finger ached over the trigger but all Darman could see in the clone was himself protecting _his_ Jedi, his _wife_. But it wasn't and it made him want to be sick, to do nothing but scream until he was too tired to even breath.

Quietly Tano reached up to her clone, "Rex," she touched his wrist to get him to lower his weapons. Darman could do it. He could kill them both with one shot. Neither of them were in a position to defend themselves. He could kill them _right now_.

His hands refused to work properly, his mind screaming at him '_yes_' and '_no_' and Darman let out a lost, desperate sound. Then another body stood in his way and Darman's composure shattered. "Niner..."

"I know, _ner vod_."

"It's not fair."

"I know," Niner's hands went up, one switching the safety back on Darman's deece, the other grazing the tight clench of a fist around the weapon's grip. Even through his armor he could feel Niner trembling.

"Why do _they_ get to have each other?" Darman wailed, voice cracking with loss and unshed emotion. "That should've been _us_! Why does _his_ girl get to live and mine didn't? It's not _fair_!"

"I know, _vod_, I know." Niner pulled Darman to him, arms wrapping tightly around his distraught brother as he sobbed. Niner turned to the clone and Jedi, his hand anchored on hers as the reality of his luck- of having the one loved still by his side -set in.

"There's two more commandos coming," Niner told them, "if you don't want to fight, leave now."

The clone looked to Tano, then back at Niner. "We should make this believable," he said. The Jedi looked to Niner, waiting for a nod before she closed her eyes, lifted a hand and _pushed_ Darman's mind. He went limp in Niner's arms and Niner gently slid his brother to the ground.

He turned, pulling out a datachip and entering a short line of information into it. "Get off station," he told them bluntly, "and when you get a secured line, get on this frequency. Ask for Jaing. He can help you." When the other clone moved to take the chip, Niner gripped his arm in a vice-like fist. "Protect her," he ordered. "If I hear she died, I will hunt you down."

"If she's dead," the clone responded evenly, "I already died trying to protect her."

Satisfied, Niner let go and stepped back. Tano pushed out with the Force and slammed Niner into a pile of crates. He'd been thrown far harder by Super Battle Droids, but the way the crates fell and crumpled around him made an impressive impact. By the time he managed to get back on his feet, the two had disappeared and Ennen and Rede ran in.

"Sergeant," Rede grabbed Niner's elbow, steadying him. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Dar-"

"Unconscious, but he doesn't look hurt," Ennen growled. He looked around at the mess of the alley, then kicked at a twisted sheet of metal, sending it clanging down the way. "Dammit! Didn't you say wait to engage?"

"You were late," Niner said flatly. "Did you see which way they went?"

"_No_." Ennen cursed and punched at the wall, unable to properly vent his rage without a Jedi there to vent it on.

"Grab Darman," Niner told Rede. "We'll have to call this in." The young clone pulled Darman across his shoulders and Ennen picked up Darman's fallen weapon. Niner led them out of the alley and back to the command center, hoping the Jedi and her clone could get off the station safely. When he had time later, Niner would let Jaing know to expect the call. He hoped, after what happened today, that Darman could keep himself together.


End file.
